bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Roommate Transmogrification
"The Roommate Transmogrification" is the twenty-fourth episode and final episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on May 19, 2011.The Big Bang Theory - The Roommate Transmogrification (TV Episode 2011) - IMDb Summary After Bernadette receives a and gets a well-paying job, the guys make fun of Howard for now having a future wife with a Ph.D while still being the only non-doctor in their group (sans Penny). Meanwhile, Raj becomes Sheldon's new roommate and Leonard moves in with Priya in Raj's apartment. Extended Plot Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, and Priya are at The Cheesecake Factory. Bernadette comes by and announces she is getting her and the others start to mock Howard about his lack of a Ph.D. and he claims he is not bothered by this. At his apartment, Raj hears Leonard and Priya getting ready for fun with a Star Trek . He is troubled by this, leaves, and attempts to sleep at Howard's, but Mrs. Wolowitz and her make him uncomfortable. Sheldon is ting with Amy when he hears a knock on his apartment door. It's Raj wanting to on Leonard's bed. Sheldon discourages it, but finally gives in and asks Raj to sign a and gives him a safety drill. The next morning, Leonard enters his room and sits on his bed; to his surprise he discovers Raj sleeping in it. Raj explains his predicament and asks why Leonard can't sleep with Priya at his apartment, but Leonard says that she doesn't get along with Sheldon. He suggest that until Priya gets her own place in , Raj can stay at Leonard's and vice versa. Raj asks if he can bring girls to Leonard's room, and he agrees because he believes that Raj can't score with a girl and as long as they are there on their own free will. Later on, Raj gets , arranges it like a fancy dinner, and calls over Sheldon, who is amazed by the presentation. Penny comes over to ask if Sheldon changed his (the new one now being "pennygetyourownwifi"; no spaces), and she can't help but notice the fancy dinner presentation. Sheldon tells her that Raj has replaced Leonard temporarily and that Leonard is now living with Priya. Howard and Bernadette are in bed together and Bernadette tells him that she got him a present. He opens it and it to find an expensive , and after the teasing from his friends they begin to argue. Back at the apartment, Sheldon, Penny, and Raj are drinking and having dinner together. Sheldon goes to bed as it is already 10 PM, but Penny continues talking to Raj, revealing her true feelings for Leonard and admitting that she never should have broken up with him, leaving Raj a little sad. In an attempt to comfo rt her, Raj tells her that her life is better than his of every night. Leonard and Priya are making out when her parents call her for a . Priya quickly asks him to go away so her parents don't spot him. Leonard overhears that Priya's moving back to , he feels betrayed and, in the spur of the moment, he reveals himself by telling Priya's parents that they are dating. The next morning, Penny wakes up and finds herself nude in bed with Raj. She tells him to act as if this never happened, he just nods as he still can't speak to her sober, which annoys her. Sheldon wakes up and finds Leonard on the couch, moping about Priya leaving for India and breaking up with him. Howard arrives at the door as he had a big f ight with Bernadette because of the watch. Suddenly, Penny does the " " out of Leonard's room with Raj close behind her, wrapped in a . She panics and says that this is not what it looks like and leaves. Sheldon then asks, "What does it look like?" Critics *The TV Critic "This was an interesting choice for a season finale. It was a mass of developments that many casual fans may have forgotten by next season. In most shows I wouldn't like that but I don't think it will harm The Big Bang Theory much. The show is still working on blending the soap opera in and I think these developments will allow next season to get rolling more quickly. The show remains flawed but funny and contrary to my expectations has improved this season."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave this episode a B+.The Big Bang Theory: "The Roommate Transmogrification" - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes * Title Reference': Raj replaces Leonard as Sheldon's roommate. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 11.30 million people with a rating of 3.6 (adults 18-49).Thursday Final Ratings: 'American Idol,' 'Big Bang,' 'The Office,' 'Grey's,' 'Mentalist' Adjusted Up - Zap2it *This episode aired in Canada on May 19, 2011 with 3.448 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) May 16 – May 22, 2011 - BBM Canada *In England, this episode aired on September 15, 2011 with 1.136 million total viewers and a weekly ranking of #14.BARB via Wikipedia Trivia *Leonard mentions that he and Priya stay at Raj's apartment as she and Sheldon do not get along. This is following the events which occured during "The Agreement Dissection" (S4E21). *Leonard has two Star Wars figures on the stand in his bedroom, first seen in "The Precious Fragmentation". One is a [http://www.sideshowtoy.com/?page_id=4489&sku=2179SC Sideshow Collectibles Heroes of the Rebellion Han Solo in Stormtrooper Disguise Sixth Scale Figure] and the other is a 15-inch Kotobukiya Chewbacca Pre-Painted Soft Vinyl Model. The Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise Sixth Scale Figure that accompanies the former has been on the bookshelf next to the apartment entryway since "The Vengeance Formulation". *The safety arrows haven't been seen in previous episodes when the lights are off. In the season 5 episode "The Friendship Contraction", this issue is addressed when Sheldon implies that he has removed them, offering the explanation that the emergency glow-in-the-dark paint was wildly . *Leonard finally managed to convince Priya to wear Raj's uniform mentioned in "The Prestidigitation Approximation". *The given to Howard by Bernadette is a Rolex President's, which cost around $25,000 at face value. *Sheldon has a new wi-fi password, "pennygetyourownwifi". This is part of an ongoing joke where Penny keeps using Leonard and Sheldon and Amy's wi-fi without paying. Sheldon makes no real effort to stop Penny from using the wi-fi, other than to criticize her for using it. *When Sheldon has Raj sign a temporary , he awards him with an and that sport the apartment's flag (the latter of which Leonard was "too cool to wear"), but he does not give him a flag as he did with Leonard. The apartment's flag is a gold lion rampant on a field of azure, as revealed in "The Staircase Implementation". *After this episode Howard remains the only person who hasn't seen Penny naked. Sheldon saw her in "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency". *Bernadette chooses not to do heart disease research since neither she nor Howard have it, even though in the previous episode Howard says his family is the "history of heart disease" so it would seem he is at high risk for getting it some day. *Last physical appearance of Priya in the show; she makes two subsequent appearances via Skype in Season 5. *It really doesn't make much sense that a microbiologist would be studying premature ejaculation as it is not related to an infection. *Only time in the series that someone would say something like Leonard saying "Open the landing bay doors, shuttlecraft approaching!" during sex with Priya. No one has ever said something that explicit. Quotes :Raj: I'm the new in town. (realizes what he's just said) That came out wrong. ---- :Penny: (to Priya about Leonard) Yeah, a little tip, he says he can eat , do not believe it! ---- :(Raj arrives at the Wolowitz residence and rings the doorbell. Howard opens the door) :Howard: Hey, what's up? :Mrs. Wolowitz: IS THAT MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW, THE DOCTOR!? :Howard: NO, MOM, IT'S RAJ! :Mrs. Wolowitz: HE'S A DOCTOR TOO, RIGHT? :Howard: YES! :Mrs. Wolowitz: LIKE LEONARD AND THAT SKINNY WEIRDO!? :Howard: SHELDON! YES, EVERYONE IS A DOCTOR BUT ME! :Mrs. Wolowitz: AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!? ---- :Leonard: Raj sleeping in his bed What are you doing here? :Raj: I was sleeping! :Leonard: In my bed?! :Raj: Well, I would have slept in my own bed, but it was being used to bring shame to my family... and the memory of Gene Roddenberry! ---- :Howard: 'You got me a Rolex. How much did it cost? :'Bernadette: You just let me worry about money. (Howard looks up, realizing what she said) I just want my baby to have pretty things. ---- :Penny: (entering room disheveled, with a half naked Raj behind) Damn. :Leonard: What’s going on? :Penny: Oh. It’s, it’s not what it looks like. :Sheldon: What does it look like? Gallery HowardsRolex.jpg|I want my baby to have pretty things. PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny wakes up with Raj. Tbbt 424.jpg|The new roommate in town. Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-01h58m16s154.png|What does it look like? Oragami napkin swan.png|Origami Swan napkin. Priya's face expression.png|Priya is shocked to see how Leonard reacts when he finds out the news of her going back to India. MAte8.jpg|I listen! Mate7.jpg|Raj and Penny are caught. Mate6.jpg|This did not happen! Mate5.jpg|Howard shows up early. Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate3.jpg|Sheldon changes the wireless password again. Mate2.jpg|Sheldon finds Leonard on the couch in his spot. Mate1.jpg|Raj making dinner for Sheldon. Han Solo and Chewbacca Figures.png|Raj sleeping over in Leonard's bed. Cartoon9.jpg|The Big Bang Theory Brasil cartoon vlcsnap-2014-02-01-12h38m56s93.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #347 References es: Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season finale Category:No time passes during summer hiatus Category:Bernadette Category:Priya Category:Leonard and Priya Category:Howard Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Raj Has Coitus Category:Graduation Category:Star Wars Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos